


Keep going

by mr_bulldops_trash



Series: Nocturnal visits [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, RickMorty Secret Santa 2016, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_bulldops_trash/pseuds/mr_bulldops_trash
Summary: He had installed the camera system for safekeeping.Getting a live feed of his grandson masturbating to a photo of him hadn’t really been a part of the plan, but Rick was nothing if not flexible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Secret Santa fic for siren-of-the-dark at Tumblr. It's my first Rickmorty work, hope you guys enjoy it :)

On a scale of brilliant ideas, from one to ”having a threesome while snorting KLax at Blips ’n Chitz”, equipping every room in the Smith  house with undetectable surveillance cameras was… pretty high up there, to be honest. Rick congratulated himself again for good thinking as his eyes stayed glued on the live camera feed on his computer screen. He had installed the camera system for safekeeping – word around the Council of Ricks was that Zero Rick was reality-hopping and trying to spread his shitty emo music files to the Smith family computers in every timeline. That was an extremely solid reason to start spying on his family, Rick had figured.

 

Getting a live feed of his grandson masturbating to a photo of him hadn’t really been a part of the plan, but Rick was nothing if not flexible.

 

Still, he felt his ears growing hot and took a deep swig from his flask as the show on the screen continued. Morty’s naked body, still a little awkward-looking due to all the extra inches he had suddenly grown since his 16th birthday, was squirming and flexing on the bed. His laptop, the only source of light in the room, sat a little tilted next to his pillow, and on its screen was unmistakably a photo from Jerry’s recent 40th birthday party. Rick remembered the moment the photo had been taken – he had thrown some particularly smartass comment about the general patheticness of Jerry’s life, and Morty had burst out laughing, and Rick had ruffled his hair approvingly, and that’s when Beth had snapped the photo.

 

Now Morty was staring at the photo through half-lidded eyes while stroking his cock with one hand and running the fingertips of the other over his chest. He was biting his lip as if to stay silent, but since Rick had been too cheap to buy cameras that captured sound, he had no idea if it was working. Rick realized that his nose was about two inches away from the screen, and stole a semi-guilty look around the garage. He had minimized the other camera feeds on his computer as soon as this sinful display had begun, and forced himself to check them again, to tell himself that he didn’t _want_ to keep watching his goddamn grandson like this.

 

Everything was normal around the rest of the house; Beth and Jerry slept in their bedroom, Jerry on his back so probably snoring, and Beth with an empty wine glass on the bedside table. Summer’s room was empty, its former inhabitant away in college. Every room of the house, as seen through the night vision of the cameras, was in a completely normal night state. Only Morty was disturbing the peace of the house – and of Rick’s mind. There was an unmistakable heat gathering between his legs, and he cursed out loud. ”For – for fuck’s sake, Morty. Why would you – why don’t you jack off to some chick with big tits, like a – like a normal kid?”

 

As if trying to answer him, Morty turned to his side and started to caress his ass with the hand that wasn’t busy squeezing his dick. Slowly, gently, he slid one finger over his hole and mouthed something. Rick would have known the word even if he weren’t a skillful lip-reader; he had seen Morty’s mouth say his name enough times that he would have recognized it anywhere.

 

He stood up and put the computer to sleep. All of this was wrong. It was wrong that his grandson was masturbating thinking about him. It was wrong that it turned him on more than any other shit he had seen and done in decades. It was wrong that he wanted to storm into Morty’s room and ravish him right then and there. Horribly wrong.

 

But the only wrong that seemed to fully register in his mind right now was the lack of sound. He wanted to hear this with his own ears. Rick took a moment to adjust his growing erection more comfortably in his pants and then headed upstairs, his steps silent enough not to disturb the slumber of the house.

 

*

 

” _Riiick…_ ” there was a tremble in his quiet moan, and Morty wouldn’t have been able to tell if it was due to arousal or fear – the sickening fear that someone might hear him and know what a terrible, gross weirdo he was. Nobody knew. Nobody could know. Nobody even knew he was gay – but that wasn’t the issue. Jesus, if his only problem had been coming out of the closet, he would have danced with joy. It’s not like his family was exactly average anyway.

 

But fantasizing about his own _grandfather_ – jerking it to him – feeling things for him – that was just way too fucked up. His parents would be so horrified. And Rick… Rick would be disgusted. _No. Don’t think about that._ With a sigh, Morty pushed reality away and dipped the tip of his middle finger inside his ass. He imagined it was Rick’s, that the hand sliding over his painfully hard cock was Rick’s, and he whined.

 

*

 

Rick’s heartbeat in his ears was almost drowning the little pants and sighs he managed to catch through the closed door. Now he could hear, but not see. That sucked. The throbbing of his dick told him that he would absolutely need to see. Morty’s door was locked, of course, but that was barely even an obstacle for a genius scientist such as Rick. With nothing more than a faint little whirring of one of the mysterious devices he carried in his lab coat pockets, the lock opened silently and instantly. Rick peeked in and his throat went dry.

 

Morty’s ass was facing the door, perfectly round pale cheeks framing a puckered, reddened hole. Morty was currently holding the cheeks apart with one hand and squeezing lube along the crack with the other. He was on all fours, face against the pillow, and Rick could see his balls tightening and his cock twitching as the cold lube hit his skin. Morty threw the tube aside, put one hand against the bed for support, and started to finger-fuck himself slowly. ”Rick,” he whispered again, out of breath, ”fuck me, Rick…”

 

Five feet away, Rick almost came on the spot. Jesus. _Jesus._ This was impossible. This was a very special wrong, twisted, fucked up kind of impossible that he would have to get far away from, immediately. And yet, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Morty, his senses heightened in his aroused and anxious state, noticed the shift in the air of the room and his fingers stopped moving. He strained his neck to look behind him and found his worst fear realized when his eyes met Rick’s. His stomach seemed to send a jolt of freezing panic throughout his body and his jaw dropped.

 

Before Morty could utter a single syllable, Rick brought a finger to his lips and gave him a warning look. ”Don’t… say… a f-fucking word,” he said with a low voice – a warning, but a soft one. He stepped closer to the bed. Morty, looking like he might cry, scanned him nervously up and down. The teenager’s eyes widened when Rick reached his hand and touched his fingertips to Morty’s shoulder. Slowly, lovingly almost, he slid his fingers down Morty’s back, all the way to where two of his fingers were still deep inside his asshole. Rick closed his hand gently over Morty’s wrist and the boy moaned, pre-come dripping from his dick. Embarrassed but too freaked out to move, he hid his face in the pillow. Rick smirked. ”Keep going, Morty.”

 

Morty’s poor brain almost short-circuited. What was happening? Rick watching him jerk off? Not repulsed, but telling him to _keep going_? He arrived to the conclusion that he must have been dreaming. So it was okay to keep going. This isn’t real. He’ll wake up any minute. Keep going. The older man’s hand let go of his wrist and he resumed the process of sliding in and out of his tight hole. Morty could feel his face reddening against the pillow, but didn’t stop. At the sound of a zipper, he looked up. Rick’s face was red as well, but it was not his face Morty’s eyes were fixed on, it was the extremely erect cock that Rick was slowly stroking.

 

Morty moaned with delight and his cock leaked, droplets of semen falling on his sheets. ”T-turn on your back,” Rick whispered, and Morty obliged in a heartbeat. He kept his eyes on Rick’s erection and could feel Rick’s eyes following the movement of his fist as he stroked his own. Rick was bigger than he had imagined. He wondered what that cock would taste like, and whimpered, already painfully close to coming. He could see the older man speeding up. The wrongness of the situation was easier to push aside when Rick’s pants and grunts above him were turning more desperate by the second. Fingers deep in his ass and the pressure rising inside him, Morty gasped: ”Rick… I’m going to, to –” He looked up and met Rick’s eyes, and that did it.

 

Rick watched Morty’s body tense as the orgasm hit him, the white spurts of come hitting his stomach, and that’s all it took for him to climax as well. Heart hammering in his ears and eyes closed, he heard Morty let out a little ”Oh” and knew that the sound would haunt him until he died. He opened his eyes to see Morty taking deep breaths and blinking up at him, his chest and jaw sprayed with Rick’s semen. It was too much, and Rick had to sit down on the bed. Morty scooted quickly to make room and sat up hugging his knees, feeling awkward now that the weight of the situation was starting to dawn on him.

 

Neither of them could think of anything to say. Rick took a glance at the computer by Morty’s pillow that was still displaying the photo he had been jerking off to. Morty’s face in it was flushed with laughter, his body leaning slightly into Rick, who had pulled the teen closer to mess up his hair. Rick’s expression in the photo was relaxed and happy as he looked down at his grandson. Seeing it made something twist a little in the pit of his stomach.

 

Suddenly, the computer’s energy-saving mode kicked in and the room turned completely dark. While Morty’s eyes were still struggling to adjust, he felt a determined hand grab his jaw. Before he could form a sound, Rick’s lips met his own. Just for a second, too fast for him to react. Then the familiar, raspy voice in his ear: ”Goodnight, Morty.” Then a weight lifting off the bed, Rick’s soft footsteps, opening and closing of the door, and he was gone, leaving Morty alone with his racing mind and the semen drying on his skin.

 

Making his way through the dark house, Rick took a large gulp from his flask again. He would have to deal with all this at some point. But first, before the guilt would catch up with him, he had a certain surveillance video tape to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> See the sequel 'Nightmare Catcher' to see how the duo manage all this awkwardness...


End file.
